Lyoko meets Digital
by littleblossom1
Summary: Digimon and Code Lyoko x-over! It's also a sequel to Visions! The digidestinds go into Lyoko by accident. Now they're stuck in Ulrick, Yumi, Odd, Angelina, and Aelita's world. What strange things will happen? takari UlrickYumi OddOC JeremyAelita


Hello! You might want to read Visions before this, just to know more about Angelina. THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL. Well it could be...It's going to start in Japan... Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or Digimon. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Guys!" Izzy said, running to them. They were currently sitting at an Ice cream shop. "Trouble!"  
"In the digital world?" TK asked.  
"Yeah."  
"How?" Cody asked.  
"I was doing a last minute scan and then I saw towers appearing...and weird virus digimon!"  
"But we already defeated Malomyotismon!" Davis yelled.  
"I know. But we had to defeat Etemon right after Devimon, am I right?"  
"Yeah..." Kari said.  
"Then let's go!"  
  
"Okay!" Yolei said, typing codes into the computer. "Digi-port open!"  
  
"See ya, Izzy!" Ken said as they went to the digital world. They landed in a place with much empty space as if the land was floating. "Wow. We're really late..."  
"Let's get this place cleaned up!" Davis said happily. TK turned to Kari and saw that she was looking worried and surprised at the same time.  
"Who are you?" A samurai asked.  
"Never mind that!" A voice said. "Aelita, go deactivate the tower!"  
"Who said that?" Cody asked. A pink-headed girl ran off.  
"I think those...are the new digidestind..." Kari whispered slowly.  
"But...Jennai didn't say anything." Gatomon said. "Last time he said that it was the end of your turn."  
"I-" TK started but he was cut short as a white light engulfed them all.  
  
They landed in a school. Cadik High to be precise. "What happened?" Davis said loudly. "Is everyone alright?"  
"Yeah." The digidestind and digimon said.  
Davis looked up to see a boy with brown hair. "Hey!" He yelled. "You're that samurai-kid!"  
"Quiet!" He snapped. "Jeremy how did they come here?"  
"I don't know...they should have been in the same place before..." A boy with glasses said.  
"Where are we, Kari?" Gatomon asked.  
"I dunno and quiet! You're a stuffed animal!"  
"A...talking...cat..." The boy with glasses said bewildered.  
"Look, everyone's staring!" A person with Black hair said. "Let's go somewhere without people."  
"Okay, Yumi." A blond with purple in his hair said.  
"C'mon...uh...you people..." Davis shrugged at them and followed. The rest followed him. They were in a forest. "Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Yumi. This is Ulrich" He nodded. "This is Jeremy." He waved (A/N I like to put Jeremy, okay?). "Odd." He merely smiled. "Angelina." She stepped forward and then back. "And Aelita." She smiled and nodded. "Now. Who are you?" The digidestinds introduced themselves. "You haven't told us all. Your so-called 'stuffed animals' talked. What are they?" They took some time to explain about the digimon.  
"You are the new digidestind." Yolei said happily.  
"No we aren't" Odd stated.  
"How are you not?" Cody asked.  
"We have been in Lyoko and we would have gotten our digimon then, correct?" Jeremy said.  
"Lyoko? We're talking about the digital world." TK said. "It's similar to your Lyoko, but we don't have the power to control electronics."  
  
"I think you're from an alternate universe!" Angelina said in disbelief.  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
Yumi stared at them and said, "You're Japanese aren't you?"  
"Yes." Kari said. "And by the looks of it so are you."  
"You are correct."  
"Where are they going to live?" Aelita asked.  
"I'll ask my parents." Yumi said as the bell rang. "You'll have to hide somewhere. Get away from here. Stay in this sewer."  
"What?" they yelled.  
"There's no other way." Ulrich agreed.  
"Since it's you're universe, fine." Ken said as he went in. The others followed reluctantly. They left them.  
"Should we have told them about our factory?" Odd asked as they left.  
  
"No." Jeremy said. "I still don't know if we should trust them."  
  
At the end of classes they went to Yumi's. "Hey Mom, these are my friends. They came from Japan. Since we are also Japanese can you let them stay?"  
"Yumi...well...they will have to do chores and help you cook." Her mom said.  
"Great. Thanks Mom."  
"Ariigato." Kari said (A/N I am unsure of the spelling).  
"Follow me." Yumi said. She led them to two guest bedrooms. "You are going to have to fit in there. Here are some blankets and pillows." She gave some blankets and pillows to them. "I have to do my homework. I'll see you in the morning." !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Well there you have it! I'm sure that it will get better. Please review. 


End file.
